


Finally, a Date!

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: Damian was checking the time waiting for Marinette to show up; you see Damian had left a bit early so Marinette wouldn’t be waiting for him, alone and vulnerable.  This was his first proper date with Marinette!  It wouldn’t do for her to be hurt just because he left her waiting; so, he was early, with 20 minutes left until their meeting time…Okay, so he was a lot early; why hadn’t he picked Marinette up again?  Oh yeah, she said she did want to bother him and was happy to walk.





	Finally, a Date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Finally, a Date!

@ozmav I intend to drown you in fluff and sugar, so basically I plan to kill you with cotton candy.

Also try and find the reference to ozmav’s story.

At the entrance to the Fair ground:

Standing near a pillar was a figure dressed in a blue polo shirt, dark gray jeans and white running shoes.

Damian was checking the time waiting for Marinette to show up; you see Damian had left a bit early so Marinette wouldn’t be waiting for him, alone and vulnerable. This was his first proper date with Marinette! It wouldn’t do for her to be hurt just because he left her waiting; so, he was early, with 20 minutes left until their meeting time…Okay, so he was a lot early; why hadn’t he picked Marinette up again? Oh yeah, she said she did want to bother him and was happy to walk. 

He had asked to be excused from patrol tonight, so Bruce and Alfred were the only ones who knew about the date; Damian requested that his brothers didn’t know, so he could have a quiet date.

For another 5 minutes Damian fidgeted with his phone, both excited and impatient, for Marinette to arrive. For Damian this date was BIG; Marinette didn’t know/realize that he was the son of The Bruce Wayne. She just saw him as Damian Wayne; a boy who shares the same last name.

10 minutes before they were supposed to meet, Marinette appeared. She trotted up to Damian, wearing a red V-neck T-shirt; with black dots around the hem, sleeves and collar, light gray capris, white running shoe and had a small gray purse over her shoulder. Her hair was in its usual twin tails. 

“Damian, you’re here early.”

“So are you Marinette.”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to leave you waiting.”

“And I wanted the same, now shall we go?” Damian asked indicating towards the fair.

“Yes!”

They started to make their way around.

“Marinette, what would you like to start with; food, vendors, games, or rides?”

“I already ate before coming here, fair food isn’t always great, but I would like to get a bag of cotton candy before we go.”

“We can certainly get you a bag Marinette; I ate before coming here as well, let’s look at the games.” Damian suggested wanting to show off to Marinette.

“Sure!”

They found a “Hit-the-Target” game; where the play had to use darts to hit the target, the smaller the bigger the prize.

“Would you like me to win you something Marinette?” 

Marinette looked at Damian wide eyed.

“Y-You don’t have to Damian, these games can be really hard.”

“But I want to.” Damian replied, paying the both host; who put 3 darts on the table.

First shot *Thud* 

“Bullseye!” The host shouted, as Damian hit 1 of the 3 smallest targets.

Second shot *Thud*

“Bullseye…” The host said a little quieter, 2 out of 3 of the smallest targets now hit.

Final shot *Thud*

“B-Bullseye…!” The host was now in shock, all 3 of the smallest targets were hit!

Marinette had watched Damian with baited breath; shouting at the last call, looking at Damian in wonder.

“That was amazing Damian! You hit all of the hardest targets”

Damian gave Marinette a confident smile; standing a little straighter at her praise.

“Thank you Marinette, I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You wouldn’t have Damian; even a small prize would have been fine.”

“You deserve the only best prize, Marinette.”

As they spoke the game host placed the prize on the counter. The grand prize was a GIANT 7 foot teddy bear dressed as Batman.

“Congrats on winning this for your girlfriend kid.” The host congratulated, leaving the duo to stare at the teddy bear.

“Oh my…” Marinette boggled.

“This is a bit…Larger than what I expected.” Damian blinked.

Marinette looked to Damian sadly.

“Damian, I’m sorry, but I can’t keep this. Even if I could get it back to Paris; I wouldn’t have place to put it. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Marinette, I should have thought of it.” Damian assured, before they both went quiet.

After a moment Marinette was struck with an idea and tilted her head towards Damian.

“Damian, do you think the kids at Gotham’s Children’s Hospital would like this bear?”

Damian turned his head in her direction.

“I think that is a brilliant idea Marinette, truly your beauty only reflects your kindness.” Damian leaned over to the host and began to whisper, the host began to nod frantically. Leaning back Damian saw Marinette’s confused look and explained.

“I was just organizing the delivery with the man.”

“Really, you can do that?”

“I offered to pay him for the job.”

“Damian! That has to be expensive!” Marinette fretted.

“It wasn’t, the price was very reasonable.” Damian didn’t want Marinette to worry or to have her find out just who his father is just yet.

“Alright, but before it goes, let’s take a picture together with it Damian; that way we always have the memory.” 

“Excellent plan, I’ll use my phone to take the picture.” Damian said pulling out the device, one selfie and a text later; they both had the image.

Coming to the conclusion that a prize from a game would be impractical, Damian changed tactics and brought Marinette over to the vendors. A jewelry stand caught Marinette’s eye, causing them to stop there. The stand had all sorts of pieces; necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings, all in different styles.

“Marinette, do you see anything you like?”

Not hearing a response to his question; Damian looked over at Marinette. He noticed something had clearly held her attention and followed her gaze. It was a necklace with a simple charm on a silver chain; what shocked Damian was that the charm was a Robin charm.

“Do you like Robin, Marinette?”

The girl was startled out of her thoughts.

“You must think I’m being silly Damian, I’ve only been in Gotham a short time and I already have a favorite hero.”

“He’s your favorite, really?” Damian was trying his best to suppress the wide grin that wanted spread over his face.

“Yes, on my first night in Gotham I was separated from my classmates, far from the hotel, when he found me. He asked for my name, where I was staying and escorted me back to   
the hotel; when he didn’t have to. H-He also called me beautiful.” Marinette reminisced, blushing as she reiterated Robin’s compliment.

“Of course he escorted you back to your hotel; it’s his responsibility to protect the people of Gotham, even the one just visiting.” Damian stated strongly before turning charming.

“And as for calling you beautiful; he right you are and Robin must have good taste if he that that.”

Marinette turned pinker and fiddled with her fingers.

“T-Thank you Damian, but he didn’t have to bring me back to the hotel. He could have just checked to see if I was alright and gave me directions before heading back on his patrol.”

“So, you admire him for being responsible.”

“Yes, I always admire people who take their responsibilities seriously, it shows that they good and trust worthy people.”

Damian smiled at the sweet girl, how in the world did he manage to get a date with such a kind and genuine person.

“I’ll get the necklace for you. Vendor! I would like to make a purchase.” Damian called out.

“Damian no!”

“Damian yes.”

“Damian you already won me that teddy bear. I don’t need a necklace as well!”

“But you didn’t get to keep the bear Marinette and I want you to be able to bring something back to Paris with you.” Damian told her as paid, he gave her the necklace after the vendor handed it over. Marinette brushed her fingers over the Robin charmed and smiled.

“Fine, but no more Damian; I came here to go on a date with you, not for you to buy or win me things. And I’m paying for the cotton candy later.”

“Understood.” Damian nodded touched by her words, not a single greedy bone in this girl’s body.

Marinette still had the necklace in her hands when she bit her lip in nervousness.

“Damian, will you put this on for me? I don’t think I can get the clasp.”

“Certainly Marinette.” Damian indicated for her to turn around.

As Damian was pulling the chain around Marinette, his gaze was drawn to the nape of her neck and felt a strong urge to give it a kiss. Damian gave a frim reminder to himself that this was a first date; kissing the nape of the neck of the girl he was with was very inappropriate, no matter how attracted to her he was.

Damian did keep his control and didn’t place a kiss, but he did brush his fingers gently on Marinette’s neck as he closed the clasp. The touch made Marinette shiver and blush brightly.

“Done.”

“Thank you Damian.” Marinette thanked as she turned towards Damian, looking at her feet; still pink in the face. Damian was concerned by the stance.

“Marinette, did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“No! If anything you made me feel special.” Marinette said, but unable to meet his eyes. 

Damian reached out and took her chin in his forefinger and thumb; tilting her head up, so she would meet his eyes.

“It brings me great pleasure, making you feel special Marinette. I want you to know you are special; just like an angel. May I call you that?”

“A-Angel?” Marinette stuttered.

“Yes, I feel that it is most fitting of you.”

“I’d like that Damian, but…” Marinette trailed off.

“But…” Damian prompted concerned.

“Please never call me Princess; a guy back in Paris completely ruined that word for me.”

“I promise I will never call you something you don’t agree to.” Damian vowed, placing this right hand over his heart. 

“Thank you Damian.”

“You’re welcome Angel, now; we have done games, vendors and plan on getting cotton candy last. All that’s left is to ride the rides, shall we?” Damian held out his hand. 

Marinette placed her hand in his and giggled.

“Sounds like fun; let’s go!”

And they were off; going to the bumper cars, rollercoasters, spinning tea cups, the fun house, and a glass maze, before needing a breather.

“This is fun Damian, I’m glad you asked me out.”

“I feel the same Angel.”

Damian checked the time on his phone.

“I believe we only have time for one more ride before we should leave, it’s getting and you need to get back to your hotel and we still have to get you your cotton candy.”

Looking at her own phone, Marinette agreed.

“That’s a smart idea Damian, but what should be our last ride.”

“Your choice Angel.”

“Hmm…” Marinette looked around until she spotted the ride she wanted.

“How about the fairest wheel? It will give us a break from the crowds and good view of Gotham.”

“You are full of great idea my Angel.”

They walked to the ride hand in hand and waited their turn to be seated. Once they, and everyone else, were seated; the ride began its slow movements. As the ride spun Damian and Marinette made themselves comfortable in the bucket.

“Damian, I meant what I said earlier; I’m glad you asked me out. I really like you and enjoy spending time with you.” Marinette said softly as see looked out onto the horizon.   
Damian felt his breath hitch at the soft confession.

“Angel, I really like you as well and every moment spent with you is a great joy for me. Would you be open to a second date?”

“I’d love that Damian, I really would.” 

“Where would you like to go? I know a great café-“

Damian was cut off by the fairest wheel jerking to a sudden stop; with Damian and Marinette stuck at the peak. A person with a megaphone called out.

“Please remain calm; we are having some minor technical difficulties. All will be resolved shortly.”

Damian and Marinette looked at each other blinked. Who could have foreseen this? There was a mildly tense silence between the 2 when a gust one wind blew by; making Marinette shiver.

“Angel, are you cold?”

Marinette wrapped her arms around her torso and replied.

“Yeah, I don’t do to well in the cold and I didn’t think to bring a jacket.” 

“It’s understandable that you think to Angel; you thought you would be spending most of your time in the crowd’s surrounded by other sources of heat. Not stuck at the top of the fairest wheel.”

The wind blew again; Marinette shivered harder, Damian could not let this continue.

“Angel, I have an idea if you’re open to it.”

“What is it Damian?”

“You could come and sit close to me and we could share body heat.” Damian suggested. Marinette was pink; though he couldn’t tell if it was because she was shy or cold.

“But what if I make you cold Damian?”

Damian was quick to put that fear to rest.

“Doubt it Angel, I run warm.”

Marinette slowly scooted over and leaned on Damian’s larger, and warmer, form. Damian gradually raised his arm and wrapped it around Marinette, giving her chance to refuse the motions, and drew her closer. Marinette cuddled into him and gave a content sigh and they settled into the peaceful moment, looking over Gotham’s city line.  
Damian would be the first to admit that getting stuck at the top of a fairest wheel isn’t, having Marinette become cold; and possibly sick, is worse. But being able to cuddle his angel while looking over the skyline, in a private romantic setting; was a bonus he didn’t coming, but wasn’t going to waste.

Time went by and Marinette was almost dozing; Damian was watching her with a gentle smile on his face, when Damian heard a familiar voice behind them.

“Aww, look at this Hood, it seems we have a couple of cuddle bugs here.”

“Yup, and it looks like they’re trying to give us cavities with all that sweetness.”

Marinette jerked out of her doze and looked behind her and Damian, what she saw was 2 of Gotham’s heroes, Nightwing and Red Hood. Damian tried to keep from snarling at the 2 for the interruption.

“I wasn’t aware that a jammed up fairest wheel could call the attention of 2 of Gotham’s heroes.”

Nightwing smiled.

“Now sir, you know that there’s no issue too small for us to help with.”

“That and it’s been really slow tonight.” Red hood added.

“Isn’t a slow night a good thing?” Marinette questioned with a tilt of her head.

“Sure is Princess, but it can get kinda boring.” Red Hood answered Marinette; who flinched at the nick name, Nightwing noticed.

“Is there something wrong Miss?”

Marinette paused before answering.

“Please don’t call me “Princess”; a boy back in Paris has made me hate the word at this point.”

Damian frowned remembering that she said that earlier and shared a look with Nightwing to investigate later, a look Marinette thankfully missed.

“Sure thing Darling, whatever makes you happy.” Red Hood changed. Nightwing clapped his hands together.

“How about we get you 2 to the ground and you can finish your little date!”

The cuddling pair blushed, but didn’t refute Nightwing for calling it a date.

“I’ll take you down; pretty little lady and Hood can take your gentleman.”

Marinette nodded; reluctantly removing herself from Damian’s warm hold and into Nightwing’s frim one. Before Nightwing started to repel down Damian spoke up.

“Nightwing if there is so much as a nick on her; it will be your head.”

“Damian?!”

“He can be flamboyant and careless Marinette; I will not allow him to think it is okay to risk you like that.”

“Relax; I would never do anything to this cute Little Hummingbird.” Nightwing chuckled before descending down with Marinette, leaving Red Hood and Damian alone.

“Your presents wasn’t needed Todd!” Damian growled.

“What don’t like your date interrupted Demon Spawn?” Red Hood teased.

“No!”

“Wait…This was an actual date!?”

“Yes, not that’s it any of your business.”

“What the h*ll brat, she’s cute; how did you get her to go out with you? Threat? Bribe? Blackmail?”

“None of those things Todd, I just asked; she doesn’t even know I’m related to Bruce Wayne.”

“Sh*t really?”

“Yes, really; now get me down before Marinette starts to worry!”

“Fine, fine, don’t get your underwear in a twist.”

Red Hood finally grabbed Damian and brought him to the ground, where Marinette and Nightwing were waiting.

“Damian, are you alright? What took so long?” Marinette asked running up to him.

“I’m fine Angel; there was just a disagreement on how I should be carried. The more important question is if you are alright.”

“I’m fine Damian, Nightwing was careful.”

“He better have been.”

Nightwing mouthed the word ‘Angel’ to Red Hood; he shrugged his shoulders.

“Welp; looks like our work is done here, come on Nightwing let’s leave these 2 love birds alone.” Red Hood announced, jabbing his thumb over his should. Nightwing pouted; not wanting to leave just yet, but saw the Red Hood signaled that he wanted to him something, so left.

Watching the 2 heroes leave, Damian knew there was going to be no end in the teasing when he got back home. He turned to Marinette and grabbed her hand.

“Come on Angel, we’ll get you your cotton candy and I’ll drive you back.”

“Damian you don’t have to drive me.” Marinette informed as they walked.

“Yes I do, your safety is important to me.”

“Alright, as long as it isn’t too much trouble.” Marinette agreed, know this wasn’t a fight she was going to win.

“But I already told you I’m buying the cotton candy.”

“I’m sorry Angel; something seems to be wrong with my hearing, I can’t understand you right now” Damian pretended.

“Damian? Damian! Don’t you dare!”

Damian chuckled he walked with Marinette, lacing his fingers through hers. Tonight was a good night…even if his brother had showed up.

End.

That was Finally, a Date.

Also

Extra:

At the Batcave:

“Hey Timber! Did you know that Demon Spawn had a date?! Like an actual DATE!” Jason shouted.

Tim had a coffee spit take.

“HE WHAT?????!!!!!!”

Extra 2:

In Bruce’s Office:

Alfred entered the room.

“Good evening Master Bruce, you have a message.”

“From who Alfred?” 

“Gotham’s Children’s Hospital sir, they said “Thank you” for the giant Batman Teddy Bear.”

“…What?”


End file.
